Secrets and Scars
by Miss Bellatrix Lovett
Summary: What if they Mrs. Lovett hadn't locked Toby in the bake house? What is she went to Sweeney instead. And most importantly; How will that effect their future?
1. Chapter 1

**whale hello people. meow I haven't died. Ugh i have writter's block but an awesome plot. but ya, I hope I haven't failed. :(**

**anywhoooooo...**

**disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd. I wish... *stares far off into the distance* I secretly named my cat Bellatrix though... And that's close to Mrs. Lovett. Yup.**

* * *

The demon barber had hidden himself in darkness of the London night. All that recognized his presence was a dim candle light that came from the window sill which exposed his silhouetted figure sitting in the barber chair. It had been one of those rare nights that he had found sleep and had managed to dose off uneasily.

Of coarse a red headed baker had to ruin that.

"Mr. Todd! Mr. Todd!" Mrs. Lovett's raspy voice broke the silence of the night.

Sweeney jerked forward in his chair, hearing the distressed calling and the heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs that led to his shop. He barely had to be awake to know the noise had been coming from Mrs. Lovett.

"Are you _trying_ to wake up half of London?" He hissed after she flung the door open and barged into the barber shop.

Ignoring his witty comment, Mrs. Lovett closed the door behind her and scrambled to Sweeney's side, almost tripping over her dress since she wasn't able to see too well in the dim candle light.

"It's Toby." She said slightly above a whisper. "He knows - well, not _everything_. But he knows too much."

Now feeling more awake, Sweeney straightened himself in the chair before standing up. "I'll kill him then." His fingers were already gripping around his silver razor while a grim smile that appeared on his face was masked by the darkness.

"No you don't." Mrs. Lovett protested immediately, swinging her hand at what she presumed was his hand that held the razor he had whipped out so quickly. "He's like a son to me. You're not killing him." She attempted to sound stern even though she was on the verge of tears from thinking Sweeney was going to kill her adoptive son.

Without saying anything Sweeney shook Mrs. Lovett off his arm that she had ended up trying to cling to and walked out of the room quickly, slamming the door behind him. The barber quickly snatched a key from his back pocket with his hand that wasn't occupied with his razor, so he could jam it into the lock and turn it.

Once Mrs. Lovett had comprehended Sweeney had left the room she ran to the door, hoping to follow him, but instead found she couldn't open it. Oh, he did _not_ just lock her in here. Anger and fear flooded her veins like a wild-fire. _What if he killed Toby? _The thought pierced into her mind causing a fresh tear to roll down her cheek. Then the anger kicked in. How dare he lock her in a room. He had no right.

Throughout the next hour she continued bang the door with her fists, call for Sweeney loudly while ridiculing him and shaking the door knob fiercely hoping that one time it would magically work. After repeating that more than several times, exhaustion got the best of the baker and she found herself slumped against the door with her head tilted back as she gradually fell asleep.

* * *

**Soooo hath I failed?**

**Meow...**

**well, I don't know if I shall kill Toby... Maybe**

**MwAHHAHAHAHAHUUU!**

**reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**my mouth tastes like oatmeal. weird. **

**ANYWHO... I hath updated. hazah? hazah.**

**[meow] thank you lovlies who reviewed. *huggle***

**disclaimer: nope.. I don't own Sweeney. But ya know, he's on my Christmas wish list. So I dunno maybe.**

* * *

It wasn't until late morning that Mrs. Lovett managed to wake up. Not coming to her senses, she currently believed everything that happened last night was just a dream. Just a simple, harmless dream.

An odd stiffness traveled through her spine and up to her neck. Only then did she finally realize that she was on the floor and she was slumped against the door - wait, not just any door. It was the barber shop door and the view in front of her was clearly Mr. Todd's barber chair.

As she managed to stand up, memories of last night had drifted to her, reminding her that everything that had happened was not just some harmless dream. At first, Mrs. Lovett didn't know how to feel. Familiar emotions of fear and anger flooded into her, fighting for dominance. After a minute of standing in the middle of the shop with a blank expression on her face, Mrs. Lovett finally returned to the door she had slept against.

Still feeling weak from last night, all she did was call for Sweeney.

"Mr. Todd?" She winced slightly hearing her raspy voice.

No response.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, hoping she wouldn't have to resort back to banging the door while cursing the barber. Holding her breath, she reached for the door knob, wishing over and over in her mind it would magically open. Her fingers wrapped around the door knob and surprisingly it turned with ease. A slight smile appeared on her as she pushed the door open, loving how it creaked as it moved in its hinges.

Sweeney must of unlocked it while she was sleeping, but that didn't make her any less mad at him. Now wasn't the time to be mad though, she had other things to worry about such as her adoptive son that could be - well, not breathing...

Not waisting any more time she rushed down the stairs and into her shop. Nothing greeted her except an empty room. There was no Toby or Sweeney. She advanced into the parlor were she had sent Toby to sleep with his bottle of gin last night. Again - no Toby, however Sweeney was seated on the settee with his head tilted back.

Mrs. Lovett could tell he was sleeping. What other time would her look so peaceful? At any other time her heart would have melted, but not this time. Reluctantly, she walked to the settee and surprisingly shook his shoulder roughly. His head jerked forward as his eyes flew open to see the baker standing in front of him.

Before he could make a witty remark, Mrs. Lovett had already started to speak.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Sweeney smirked knowing the reply would anger her.

Mrs. Lovett's hands formed into fists, trying to restrain herself from lashing out on him. She sighed in annoyance before answering him. "Toby. Where's Toby?"

"Didn't I tell what was to happen last night?"

Mrs. Lovett's nails were clawing into her skin, piercing her pale flesh leaving little half-moons. She remembered quite well what he had said last night. 'I'll kill him then.' Sweeney's voice echoed in her mind.

"Y-you didn't..." Her voice sounded choked since she was trying to hold back sobs. Failing miserably to stay strong, a few tears rolled down her cheeks while a small whimper came from her throat.

Toby was most likely the only person who cared for the baker. Though Mrs. Lovett liked to think Sweeney cared for her, she doubted that he actually did.

Without letting him say anything back to what she had said, she raised her arm and swung it at his face. There was a crack-like sound as Mrs. Lovett's hand made contact with Sweeney's cheek. Quickly regretting her actions, Mrs. Lovett turned to flee the room, already feeling his stare burning into the back of her head as she exited.

Instead of following her, Sweeney stared after her with a grim smile. He always found it entertaining when the baker got angry. A stinging sensation in his jaw reminded him of his pain causing him to gingerly place his hand over were Mrs. Lovett had hit him.

* * *

**so I'll apologize now for the lame chapter.**

**it'll get more interesting later. I prOOoOoOmise!**

**reviews are love. *meows***


End file.
